Vanguard, Heaven's Gatekeeper
"The difference between being brave and foolish is a very fine line Mortal". "Your desecration of Heaven was most foolish". - Vanguard's quote during his battle with Prizor in Prizor's Wrath. Appearance Vanguard is a rather stoic individual, as he stands over 6 feet tall and weighs over 200 pounds. Vanguard is rarely seen under his white armor. Vanguard wears pure white armor over his entire body and has 2 gigantic greatswords sheathed on his back, along with throwing knives on a belt going around his chest diagonally. Vanguard's eyes aren't seen through his helmet, but his eye slits glow with a warm blue light when he speaks. This armor he wears is based almost identically off the armor that the Silver Samurai from Marvel wears. In other words, Vanguard looks like a white-armored samurai who's also the Gatekeeper of Heaven. Personality Vanguard is pretty straightforward in his methods, he does his job and little more. He doesn't allow just anyone passage into Heaven either, you have to either be dead AND also welcomed there or you'll have to have a very damn good reason that you need to go inside in order for Vanguard to allow you inside. Trying to force entry when you've been denied will result in Vanguard having to restrain you. While Vanguard is easily capable of killing most with ease due to his extreme power, he chooses to restrain or incapacitate them before choosing to kill any foe, no matter how evil they are. History (I'll be going through this in more detail later, I'll just leave a summary here) Vanguard was born as a mortal, just like his brother Gabranth, they both ascended into godhood during their early years due to their great power. Vanguard was chosen to be the Gatekeeper of Heaven and Gabranth was chosen to be the Gatekeeper of Hell. Eventually, Gabranth left his post and became the God of Darkness that he is known as now. Vanguard remained as the Gatekeeper of Heaven throughout most of Time and he's only left his post maybe 4 times ever in my entire fanon's history. Since Vanguard was better with weapons as a mortal, he kept his proficiency with them as a god. Needless to say, he's responsible for some of the future weapons that come along. (As for how he's responsible, that's a story for another time) Vanguard made himself robotic in order to become as close to invincible as he possibly could. He gave up most of his mortal body in order to become strong enough to protect Heaven for Eternity. Why? Because he failed to protect God from Gabranth and Vuxo's attack. With his failure to stop Vuxo, and the heavy beating he took as a result, he made himself robotic to atone for his loss by making himself stronger to protect Heaven much more effectively. Powers Unlimited Strength (Vanguard's strength is only limited by how much he decides to use at any one time) Unlimited Speed/Pseudo-Teleportation (Just like his strength, Vanguard's speed is only limited by how fast or slow he wishes to travel) Deity-Level Durability (Vanguard can take just as much punishment as any deity or god can to possibly even more if he's powered-up) Sanctikinesis (The ability to manipulate the concept of holiness itself, Vanguard's trademark ability that deals intense damage to any villain and even cuts through resistances due to it being God-Tier) Weapons Inside Vanguard's sacred armor, and also a little bit on the outside too, lies many weapons that Vanguard can use to administer justice to his foes. Vanguard is the Angel of Justice, making him quite powerful. Hand Cannons There are 2 small panels on both of Vanguard's palms that open up to reveal small cannons stored inside. These are capable of firing moderate-sized blasts of things like radiation, dark matter, chaos energy, anti-matter, electricity, pressurized hydro-lasers, streams of fire, focused light, small cannonballs, EMPs, and even mana. Chest Cannon A massive cannon that lies inside Vanguard's chest underneath a thick panel, it can fire massive exploding cannonballs, plasma shots, missiles, huge streams of mana, solar-powered cannons, flash bombs, tear gas canisters, nukes, anti-matter cannons, and it is also the source of Vanguard's signature, and most lethal technique, the Infinity Laser. Electric Whips There are 2 of these on each arm, making there 4 in total, and these are mostly used to either grab fleeing foes and subdue them or to interrogate foes for information. These can be commanded to shock foes they catch if Vanguard decides to have them do so. Vanguard has used these to constrain foes to get them to tell the truth, less they want to be shocked a few times first. Shoulder Satellites There's one on each shoulder, these are both perched on Vanguard's shoulders like mini-satellites and they charge up solar energy over time until they're fully-charged, then they fire all of the energy out in a concentrated laser beam that can slice through reinforced titanium. The lasers can be directed by Vanguard, and his excellent precision makes evading them much easier said than done. Shoulder-Mounted Anti-Ion Neutron Rifle This is a single rifle that is normally attached to the back of Vanguard, only to be released and used when he activates it and it slings itself over his left shoulder. While there is also a scope to aid in aiming it, Vanguard normally doesn't need to use it since his keen sense of precision makes him lethally accurate without it. This rifle shoots highly charged neutron blasts that can deactivate cybernetics, machines, androids, and possibly even the brains of mortals. Wrist-Mounted Energy Blades Vanguard carries one of these on each arm. On Vanguard's arms, he has a small metal pole sticks out, and they remain like this until activated. Once they're activated, they emit 3 blades of energy that are mounted on Vanguard's wrists in the shape of a claw. These blades of energy are extremely powerful ones that can slice through some of the toughest metals there are, including stainless steel, tungsten, and even titanium. (Think of these as wrist-mounted lightsabers basically) Eye-Coordinated Rocket Launcher Using his advanced optical sights, Vanguard is capable of directing a missile that he launches towards it's exact coordinates via satellite. Vanguard can even use this at a moment's notice, making it useful as a "get out of a bind" ability if he needs a sneak attack to regain the upper hand against a foe. Armor Vanguard's armor may house a shitload of weapons inside of it that allow Vanguard to bring the pain to his foes, but his armor isn't a joke either, it's capable of defending him very well. Here, I'll list each piece and what it can do for defense/support. (Note: The armor is made from heaven-infused titanium, it's over 30,000 times stronger than normal titanium, so good luck marking this armor) Helmet # Allows Vanguard to see with x-ray vision and thermal vision. Can also scan for nearby foes by looking for their energy signature or following their heat trails. # Protects against mind control abilities and grants resistance towards mental-based attacks. # Has a supercomputer inside of it that can calculate strategies and plans on how to defeat foes on the fly, without Vanguard having to activate it. Armor # Resists all elemental-based attacks and all magic-based attacks. # Resists EMPs and plasma blasts. # Has a shield that protects Vanguard from harm for roughly 15 minutes before losing power and having to recharge. It takes about 10 minutes to recharge from none to full. Gauntlets # Grants vibration-based enhancements to Vanguard's punches, allowing him to break most objects apart with a single blow. # Gives Vanguard the ability to shatter most barriers by punching them. # Can absorb and neutralize magic-based attacks, the energy gained from absorbing the attacks are released in the form of smoke. Boots # The boots have thrusters on them that allow Vanguard to fly at speeds exceeding mach 300. (Which is roughly 230,000+ miles per hour) # The boots have an anti-gravity feature, which when turned on, makes gravity-style attacks useless since Vanguard becomes immune to gravity and becomes able to walk on his own gravity field alone. Forms Base Angelic Gatekeeper WIP Techniques Razor Blade Vanguard performs a piercing slash from one of his greatswords, which can effectively cut the unlucky target in two. Purge Vanguard takes a stoic pose & calls down divine energy, filling his body with a tremendous amount of holy might that he then unleashes in a wide-radius attack on the hapless foe. Bright Palm Vanguard creates a light in his hand & then punches the target with it, causing a bright light upon impact that acts like a flashbang at point-blank distance, extremely useful for slowing a foe down & disrupting their senses. Nuclear Charge Vanguard charges up the nuclear reactor inside his chest, giving himself more energy but also making the reactor gain a bit more mass as a result due to it being given extra energy. If charged too much, the reactor will reach critical mass & Vanguard will LITERALLY have a nuclear meltdown, which may or may not be able to kill him. Cannonball Vanguard rolls into a ball & defies gravity by flying through the air for no explainable reason, until he hits someone or something with his sharp, metallic, body. Sacred Armor Vanguard blesses his armor with holy power, making it even stronger than it was before & making all of it's offensive capabilities even more powerful. It also gives Vanguard an aura of protection that harms the undead & pure evil, preventing them from even approaching him. Heaven's Gate Vanguard opens the Gates of Heaven, allowing it's mesmerizing & pure light to shine down on his target from above. Has two very different capabilities, depending on who it's used on. If the target is a naturally good person, then it'll make them overall stronger & give them holy protection for some time. If the target is naturally evil, then it'll basically obliterate them from the sheer amount of holiness that is being shined down upon them. Infinity Laser Vanguard's signature technique, everyone who knows him, knows this technique when they see it. While Vuxo may have a version of this technique that he "learned" from Vanguard, this is the ORIGINAL version of the technique. To compare & contrast the two versions of the technique, it's all in how the energy is focused & where it's focused at. Let me explain a bit, Vuxo charges his version by forming a kamehameha-like pose with his hands & focusing all of the energy into a single point that then gains size & power before finally being fired at the opponent. Vanguard's version is that he charges the energy inside his chest, using his nuclear reactor, & that just when it's about to reach critical mass is when he brings out the Infinity Laser. In other words, Vanguard's charge time for the technique is significantly much higher than Vuxo's, but is easier to prepare without being noticed & much more capable of catching an opponent off-guard. Strengths WIP Weaknesses WIP Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Neutrals Category:Cannon Users Category:Whip Users Category:Rifle Users Category:Claw Users Category:Godlike Beings Category:Angels Category:Immortals Category:Launcher Users